From Night Fury to Night Glider
by ThatEmptyGlassBottleInTheWaves
Summary: Toothless (Human) and Hiccup Haddock are on the streets of San Fransokyo. By night their a pair of thieves and by day their best friends to Tadashi and Hiro Hamada.


(Toothless POV)

I pulled my motorcycle to a stop in the alley. I climbed off the bike, pocketing the keys. I pulled my helmet off, tucking it under my arm. I glanced over my shoulder, rolling my eyes as the other rider fell off my bike. I walked over, grabbing the teen by his hoodie and dragging him to his feet. I then took the helmet off his head, putting both of them on the seat. "Come on. We're supposed to get this last place, before the cops get wise." I turned away from the bike and my companion, heading up the alley towards the back door of the store.

I carefully jimmied the lock, before quickly bypassing the alarm system. I worked on disabling the security cameras, barely glancing up as Hiccup walked past me. I nodded my head triumphantly, following after Hiccup to find him seated on the floor, carefully twisting the safe dial, breaking the combination. I leaned against the door frame, my green eyes scanned the windows, of the main store. I knew the cops could have already been alerted to us. Or worse, the group of super heroes that had shown up a week ago. I sighed, glancing over my shoulder to check on Hiccup. I caught him glaring at me, causing me to shoot a grin at him.

I felt my phone vibrate silently in my pocket. I pulled it out, chuckling slightly at the message. I glanced over at Hiccup again, who wiped sweat off his forehead, ear still firmly pressed to the safe. I turned my attention back to my phone, typing a quick text back. I slipped the device back into my pocket as I heard the sound of Hiccup scooting back. I turned and walked over to the safe. I knelt down beside Hiccup and began snipping wires carefully as I deactivated the silent alarm within the safe. I then quickly put the cash, a brand new pistol, the pistol's ammo, and a lot of precious uncut gemstones the size of a small cat into the bag I had connected to my belt. After I emptied the safe of everything. I slammed the door shut, snatched Hiccup by his hoodie. I then ran out the back door, dragging him after.

"Toothless. Slow down! Please!" I felt Hiccup's hand slip off my arm, before I heard him fall. Rolling my eyes I turned and quickly pulled him back up. I then tossed the bag into the saddle bag, before securely putting Hiccup's helmet back on. I then put my helmet back on. I climbed onto the bike, keys quickly being twisted in the ignition. I felt the bike shift behind me, before I felt Hiccup's arms wrap around my waist. I gunned the bike out of the alley and into the sleeping city. I sped far over the speed limit, zipping through the streets. I hit the breaks bringing the bike to a screeching halt. I climbed off the bike, before turning to look at Hiccup.

"Stay there. I'm just dropping the stuff off. Tadashi wanted us to meet up with him." Hiccup nodded, gripping to the seat. I snorted, walking into the small house and navigating through the dark. I carefully moved a false wall, before stepping into what looked to be a normal living room, which mirrored the one that we used for guests.

I took my helmet off, before going through a complicated procedure of scans and voice recognition sequences. I then tossed the bag full of stolen goods down a chute. I turned away as the chute vanished into the wall. I exited the room, closing the fake wall and heading back outside. I climbed back onto the bike, helmet back on my head. I sped off towards the cafe, knowing Tadashi probably wanted to talk to us about something. I brought the motorcycle to a stop in an alley not far from the cafe.

I got off the bike, before helping Hiccup off, seeing as he usually got his prosthetic stuck on the seat. How in the world he did that, I probably will never know. After taking off our helmets, we put them on the seat. We then headed towards the cafe on foot. I made sure I had a good grip of Hiccup's arm, mostly to make sure he was still behind me and hadn't fallen. I pulled Hiccup closer as we came to the mouth of the alley. We looked at each other for a moment, before we stepped out and turned right, following the sidewalk to the front door of the cafe.

As I was about to knock on the door, it clicked and was pulled open. I felt my grip tighten slightly on Hiccup's arm as I tensed. I couldn't see anyone inside. I slowly pulled my cellphone out of my pocket, before reading over the new texts I'd gotten. Turning away from the cafe, I started walking away, Hiccup following quietly. I knew he'd been looking at the texts over my shoulder and had recognized when a trap was being laid. I pocketed my phone, before putting a small device on Hiccup's temple. He hissed, blinking his eyes for a moment. I then shoved him towards the alley, shoving the bike's keys into his hand. He nodded, understanding what I wanted, before running off.

I glanced behind me, noticing someone just coming out of the cafe. Pretending I didn't see them, I began walking. I pulled my phone back out, I texted Tadashi's number, stiffening slightly when it went off behind me. I continued walking, barely changing my pace. I sent a quick text to Hiccup, slipping my phone back into my pocket. I then came to a stop, stuffing my hand into my other pocket, before pulling out a weapon out of a SciFi TV show. Gripping the weapon tightly, I turned as I felt a presence behind me.

Smirking, I brought my right arm up, as they tried jumping me. I fired, the following light that momentarily blinded me being a bright blue purple. I let my arm fall to my side, blinking until I could see again. The man growled, charging at me. His left arm was limp at his side, indicating I had disabled it with the blast. I leaped over the man, landing rather balanced on my prosthetic as I pivoted on it, kicking the man with my real foot and sending him into the wall.

I glanced back up at the alley, watching a light grow from it, before shooting out, slightly having trouble controlling it, was Hiccup on my bike. I glanced back at the man, before saluting. I then leaped the gap, landing on the bike where Hiccup had been, until he scooted back on the seat. Grabbing the handle bars, I slammed on the accelerator, sending us speeding down the street. After getting a safe distance away, I slowed the bike to a stop. I pulled my phone out, sending a text to Tadashi's little brother, hoping he'd be able to reply. I turned our bike back to our house, speeding towards it through the alleys.

I slowed the bike down, opening the hidden garage as we backed the bike in. After the false wall closed, Hiccup and I climbed off. We went inside and I glanced down at my phone again. Hiro had replied. I read over the message, I shook my head. I walked over to the computer, turning it on and was greeted with the interior of the cafe. I sat down, switching feeds, I stiffened as I caught sight of the small family. Muttering a curse, I grabbed a controller out from my drawer. I skillfully brought a small drone over to look closer. Tadashi and their aunt were bound and gagged. Both of them looked to be hurt. I flew the drone up the stairs, finding Hiro hiding in his and Tadashi's room. I lowered a headset down, which Hiro accepted.

"Hiro, can you hear me?" I lowered the drone. "Pull that under the bed, it has a built in microphone." I waited until the camera feed on it went dark, indicating it was under the bed with Hiro. I felt Hiccup plop down into the chair beside me. I set the controller on the desk, waiting for Hiro to reply. I reached over, typing in a couple commands which silenced the drone and turned on it's night vision. "Hiro, I know you're probably fascinated with the drone, but we need to know you can hear us." I flipped another switch, which turned on the mic. "What's the situation, what exactly happened?"

"I can hear you, Toothless. Geez." I rolled my eyes, hearing Hiccup snort beside me. "We got broken into originally. Tadashi told me to hide under the bed, while he and Aunt Cass tried to fight off the intruders." I frowned slightly, before I felt Hiccup shift and lean closer to the mic.

"Hiro, how many guys are there?" We heard movement for a moment. We watched the drone move, before it was turned to Hiro. He had his lips clamped shut, before he put two fingers up. I nodded, before moving to stand, Hiccup doing the same. I quickly downloaded the live feed to my phone, before tossing Hiccup the keys to our decent sized armory.

"Don't worry Hiro. We're on our way. Just keep still and don't let them know you're there." I pocketed my phone, following after Hiccup and grabbing a few things off the wall. A pair of black pistols with silver dragons carved into the barrel, a thick cable of metal rope, a first aid kit, and another gun, slightly bigger than the pistols. I put the larger gun on my right hip, sticking the pistols down on my calves and slung the rope around my neck and behind my right arm.

I then headed back out to the bike, Hiccup following. We climbed on, speeding out again and back to the cafe. We zipped through the abandoned streets, before parking our bike a block from the cafe. I pulled the gun from my waist, staring at my phone for a moment. Hiro was still staring into the camera, glancing around from time to time. I gave a slight nod to Hiccup. He ran off ahead, while I slipped the phone back into my pocket.

I ran after Hiccup. As soon as I neared the cafe, I could already hear Hiccup's gun and shouts from the two men inside. I entered, dodging the trap, before I ran up the stairs. Hiccup was ducked behind the sofa, the two men using normal guns against him. I pointed my gun at one man's shoulder, taking his arm out of the game. I mentally snorted, seeing it was the guy I'd kicked around earlier. The guy's friend shouted curses, before I took him out as well. I then tossed the coil of metal rope to Hiccup, who quickly bound the two men. I pulled a knife from my pocket, while nodding to Hiccup.

He ran up the stairs, calling out for Hiro. I went over and began cutting Tadashi and their aunt free. I then examined the wounds, finding them to be a couple bruises and a bite mark on Tadashi's shoulder. I cleaned the wound, before bandaging it. I then stood up and headed off to find Hiccup. I rolled my eyes as I found him lying on the floor, clutching his face. Hiro standing over him with a shaking fist held in the air. I leaned against the door frame, waiting until the two calmed down.


End file.
